The Thuth about Dieties
by Lady Date
Summary: I'm sorry it took me so long to finish the *second* chapter. I had lost the not book it was in. XD Anyway...
1. Quatre Sercret

Lady Date: Hi People! It's me again.

Quatre: (pop up out of nowhere) great! Are you going to make me a girl, AGAIN?!

Cye: (pops up behind Quatre) Hello, love.

Quatre: O_O Who in the name of Allah are you?

Lady: I decided to do a Ronin Warrior/Gundam Wing AU crossover.

Quatre: /o_O\ Meaning???

Lady: Meaning, I going to make you a girl again.

Quatre: -_- lovely

Cye: Being a girl can't be all bad.

(Heero and Trowa pop up next to Quatre)

Heero: You don't get it!

Trowa: She like making us miserable in her fics.

Lady: That's just you guy. I intend to be nice to the Ronins.

(Rowan and Sage step in behind Lady Mouri)

Heero: O_o Who the heck are you?

Rowan: I'm Rowan, and the blonde bimbo here is Sage.

Sage: Hello. (Turns to Rowan) Stop calling me a blonde bimbo, blue boy. (starts arguing with Rowan)

Lady: Stop calling each other names period, you two are supposed to be best friends. (shakes head and points finger at pouting ronins) For this fic, instead of just making one or four of the G-Boys girls, I decided to make all the G-boys girls! (Smile Evilly)

Trowa & Heero: O_O;;;;;

Lady: (looks at Rowan, Sage, Trowa, and Heero) You four need to leave. You not in the fic yet.

Quatre: What about me and him?( points behind him at Cye)

Lady: You mean Cye? (Smiles sweetly) You two are the main characters, he's your husband.

Cye: What?!?!?!

Lady: Do the disclaimers, and find out. (Smile turns to a dangerous look) Now!!!

Cye: Okay, okay. Lady Date doesn't own Gundam Wing or Ronin Warriors and never will, no matter how much she begs. So don't sue, she has no money anyway. (Is hit in the head with a gel pen.) Ow! Alright already! Any other characters she makes up are hers.

Lady: Thank you Cye. And if I hear one more crack about me being broke from any one of you, your going to find yourself in a very unpleasant position!!

Cye and Quatre: Eep!

  
  
  
  


The Truth About Deities

Chapter 1: Quatre's Secret

Cye walked into his mansion and set his coat next to the door. For some reason it was quiet, to for Cye. He didn't hear the usual sounds of servants cleaning, or the sound of some thing frying in a skillet. He looked around, no servants, and no sign off his platinum blonde wife, Quatre.

"Quatre, love, I'm home." he called expecting to be tackled the minute he finished the sentence. But nothing happened. "Quatre?" he yelled in a worried voice. No answer. Concerned, Cye started to look for his lost love. The first place he looked was the kitchen. No Quatre there. Then the Down stairs library, no Quatre there ether. Garden, no. Den, no. Upstairs library, no. He was about to go back down stairs, knowing it was to early for Quatre to even consider going to bed, when heard crying noises came from their bedroom. He slowly opened the door to there bed room to see a small, pale body in a corner crying. It was Quatre.

"Cye?" came a soft whimper from the little body in the corner. "Is that you?" Quatre looked up to see the look of worry on Cye's face. 

She was paler than usual, and she had a large hand-shaped bruise on her left cheek. She had multiple cuts on her body which were visible through the tares in her bright blue dress. "Quatre, darling, what happened?" Asked as he rushed over to his beloved, as he rushed over to Quatre. As soon as he got to her, Quatre tackled him and began to cry again. 

"What happened, what wrong?" Cye asked lovingly, gently rubbing the sobbing blond.

"It was Sayongi" was the answer in a half sob yell. As she continued to cry, Cye stroked her head until her crying had reduced to whimpers and hiccups.

"Sayongi. Who's Sayongi?" Cye asked when he was sure Quatre was in a stable state of mind. That's when Quatre remembered that she hadn't told Cye the truth about herself or her family.

"Cye, there's something I need to tell you." Quatre said timidly. 'Come on Quatre. If you don't tell him know he'll never know, and if he doesn't know the truth he'll think your cheating on him.'

"What is it love? You know you can tell me anything." Cye said gently. "What's bothering you?" ask Cye starting to stroke Quatre's Head again. Then he gently tilted her head and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I.... I'm n..not hu...human." Quatre said, turning her head away from Cye's hand. 'Great Quatre. Real smooth. Now he probably thinks you've gone nuts'.' When Quatre looked back at Cye, instead of a stern, angry look, she saw a kind, but confused, smile on his face.

"Well, if you're not human, then what are you?" Cye asked still holding Quatre under his chin. "I mean even if you're not human you have to be something, don't you?" He pulled away just enough to see her turquoise eyes.

"Cye," she answered trying to turn away from him but found that he was hold her still. "My family is more than ten thousand years old." She didn't need to look at his face to know he was confused.

"What do you mean darling?"

"My parents are at least nine thousand years old," she answered, get annoyed with her husband's inquisitiveness. 'Better that he ask the questions and believe you, then he not ask and think your lying'

"And just how old are you?"

"The same age I told you. I'm the youngest out of a set of quintuplets and the over all youngest in my family." Quatre said in a innocent voice. "And Quatre isn't my real name."

"Then what is your real name?" Cye asked as he started to kiss her again, this time starting at the top of her jaw line and working his way down to her lips.

"Djin," she said with a sign of contentment.

"Djin?" Cye paused for a moment. "Isn't that the name of the..."

"Yes, I'm the (1)patron of the desert, and the goddess of prosperity." 1 She answered proudly. Cye paused for a moment, then, ever so gently, he picked her up and set her on the bed.

"This is a lot to take in," ha said softly. "Why don't you and I talk about this after I get home from work tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," was the sleepy reply. Cye closed his eyes and smiled. 'I think I'm in for an ear-full tomorrow night.' He thought and then looked down at the small blonde form in his arms. 'If it only took you to got to sleep when I'm not home. ' And with that thought Cye to slipped into his dreams.

To Be Continued...

  
  


Author's Note:

1: I know the Desert and Prosperity are to things that are completely opposite, but those were the only things I knew there we Gods for and could associate with Quatre!

  
  


Lady: Now see it wasn't that bad now was it?

Quatre: No, not really, but it still depends on your point of view.

Lady: What did you think Cye?

Cye: Okay, I guess. 

Lady: Quatre, why don't you do the preview, since Cye isn't in it.

Quatre: Okay. With all the with going on, Quatre has every reason to be tense, and the constant popping up of her older sisters unexpectedly isn't helping. How are Quatre's sisters going to react to her attack? And who is Sayongi, and how does he fit into this little game? Find out it episode 2: Visitors.

Lady: Ja~ne People.

  
  


If you want to send comment e-mail me at Lady_Date@samuraitroopers.com


	2. Sisterly Love

Lady: Hello again.

Quatre: Not you!

Lady: Yes me. But don't feel bad, you aren't alone in this one. Heero and Duo are in it to.

Cye: What about me? 

Lady: Nope.

Cye: YAY! (jumps up and down)

Lady: (stares at Cye and sweatdrops)

Quatre: (also sweatdrops) And I'm supposed to be married to him?

Lady: Yes, oddly enough.

Sage: And you thought he was sensible.

Lady: Yeah, (looks at Sage) Shoo! You're not in it until the next chapter. (pushes Sage away)

Quatre: May I?

Lady: (looks at bouncing Cye one last time) Do I have a choice?

Quatre: Yeah.

Lady: Let Heero do it.

Quatre: (yells into a room)HEERO!

Heero: (hold ears) I was taking a nap. What do you want?!

Quatre: Lady Date wants you to do recap and disclaimer.

Heero: -\_/- No.

Lady: (holds up laptop, gun, and pair of spandex pants) Not if you don't want these back.

Heero: (walks up to Lady) You are evil.

Lady: (smiles evilly) I know. Now do the Recap and Disclaimer.

Heero: (grumbles) Lady Date doesn't own Gundam Wing, Ronin Warriors or any other anime she uses. She has no money (dodges notebook), so don't sue her. Last chapter Quatre told Cye she was a Deity and was attacked by Sayongi, not in that order.

Lady: (hits Heero with laptop) Thank you. Now on with the Fic!

  
  


The Truth About Deities

Ch 2: Sisterly Love

The sound of chirping birds woke Quatre from her slumbers. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked at her surroundings to get her bearings straight. "Oyi," she groaned rubbing her head. "What time is it?" she asked no one in particular, look at the clock on her night stand. 'Oh no!' she said in her head. 'It's 12:00, I must have over slept. Why didn't Cye wake me up? I late for my appointment, and I have chores to do.' With those thoughts in mind, Quatre jumped out of bed and to her dresser.

As Quatre was dressing, she noticed a note on the night stand she hadn't noticed in her haste to get dressed and on the move. She could tell from where she was standing that it was Cye's writing. She picked up the note, and it read:

'My dear Quatre

I'm sorry I didn't wake you up earlier this morning, but after the night you had yesterday, I thought it would be best if I let you get some rest. Heero called and said she was going to be by later to check on you. Don't worry about your appointments, I rescheduled them for next week. As far as chores go, let the servants do their jobs, it what they're paid for. Remember that I love you always.

Yours now and forever, 

Cye 

  
  


Quatre smiled to herself. 'It's just like him' she thought. Think back fondly of the times she had gotten sick and Cye rescheduled all her appointment for when she got back to the office. 'He's so thoughtless' Her sweet memories were disturbed by the loud grumble from her stomach. She had forgotten that she had missed breakfast that morning. Dressed in a pair of kacky pant, a turquoise shirt, and pink sweater, she dissented the and entered the living room, when she heard a knock at the door. She froze. What if it was Cye come back to get something? What if it Sayongi or his cronies? What if it were one of her sisters? The knocking continued.

After a long debate with her self, she decided to poor the door. Grabbing one of Cye's old baseball bats, she crept slowly to the door and creaked it open just a sliver. The person on the other side was a women slightly taller than her, with long dark brown that ended at her shin's. Her eyes her cobalt blue and had stern look to them, with the added affect of a raised eyebrow, that had been finely plucked (. Ouch...). 

"What are you doing Quatre?" she asked. Quatre sighed in relief. It was the oldest of her twin sisters, Heero. "Are you going to let me in, or are you just going to stare at me though the crack in the door?" she put her hand on her left hip.

"Oh yeah," She opened the door to let her sister in. "Gomen for that Heero-chan, I've just been a little jumpy lately, that all." Quatre rubbed the back of her head. Heero looked down at the bat. 

"No kidding," Heero sat herself down on one of the armchairs in the living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" offered Quatre.

"Tea thank you." After Quatre went to the kitchen. Heero began to think. 'What could have possibly happen to Quatre to make her cower in a corner? And caring a bat with her to the door? I've seen Quatre jumpy before. This isn't jumpy, it's paranoia. Hm...' Heero was jolted from her thought by a very flustered Quatre.

"HEEEEERRROOOOO!"Quatre yelled as loud as her little lung would let her, right into her sister ear. 

"AHHH!" she screeched . "Don't do that!"

"Well I've been calling them for five minutes." 

"Oh... What did you want?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to wanted a sand-" there was another knock at the door. "Who is it?" there was no reply. Quatre was starting to get scared. Heero noticed this when Quatre looked at her. She nodded and pulled a gun from out of her jacket. Being a police officer she never went any where with out it. Quatre, understanding her sister's command, stood be the door with her hand on the nod. She looked to Heero. A Nod. Quatre swung the door open and gave Heero a clear shot at the girl on the other side of the door. Heero didn't fire. The girl was her height, with a cherubic face. She had a chestnut colored braid the hung down to waist and was tied with a purple ribbon. She wore a t-shirt, that read in white letters 'I see dead people', tight black pants, and white tennis shows.

"Now is that any way you to treat you sister?" she sad sarcastically. After looking around, Heero grabbed a pillow and throw it at the girl. "Hey!"

"Duo no baka yuro(1)" Heero cursed at her sister, Duo.

"Geez, did some one get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, or what?" whined Duo picking up the pillow and tossing it on the couch.

"You just gave us a fright, that all, Duo-chan," said Quatre peaking from behind the door.

" Sorry 'bout that." She grinned cheekily. "So any way the rest of us are going to lunch and wanted to know if you two wanted to come."

"So much for my sandwich..." Quatre laughed.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, Q." Duo spoke plainly. Quatre thought about the night before, and Sayongi.

"No that okay, I'll go! Just let me go get my coat!" Quatre darted off, leaving Heero and Duo standing there to stare at each other in confusion.

  
  


BC....

(1) I just called Duo a big idiot... or at least I think that's what the Yuro part means.

  
  


Lady: I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this. But I had other things on my mind this past yeah.

Heero: And...

Lady: Okay I lost the notebook I put this story it. 

Trowa: Have you found it?

Lady : (((_- No...

Trowa: That sucks. ///_o Then how did you finish this chapter?

Lady (rubs head) Memory.

Heero: No wonder I smelled smoke...

Lady: (glares) The only reason I like you it because you were cute, and that his quickly fleeting...

Heero: Like I care...

Lady: (starts to twitch) I'm going to end this before I get anymore antagonism from you.

Heero: You do that.

Lady: (tries desperately not to chock Heero)

Trowa: ....Review please.


End file.
